giving birth
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


Giving Birth

Misaki has been sick for three months and Usagi-san couldn't stand the sickness from Misaki, they decided to got the doctor to see why Misaki is sick and they get a surprise: Misaki is pregnant with twins and Usagi-san's and Misaki's lives change but they decide to give up the twins for adoption

Enjoy my third Junjo Romantica story

The vision came into my head also

Please review

"Misaki, where are you at?" asked Usagi-san walking around the room

He kept silent until he started to hear vomiting sounds

"_again?"_ thought Usagi-san heading to the bathroom

He opened the door and saw Misaki leaning over the toilet vomiting in it

"Misaki, you been sick for three months, what's wrong?" asked Usagi-san coming into the bathroom and standing behind Misaki and holding Misaki's hair out of his face

"I'm…not…sure,….Usagi-….san,….can…you…took…me…to….the….doctors." said Misaki vomiting between words

"all right, let's go, here's a bag just in case when your throwing up in." said Usagi-san picking up Misaki from the ground and on to his feet and heading him a bag.

"thank you." said Misaki grabbing the bag from Usagi-san

They got into the car

They waited a for ten minutes until they were called

"all right, tell me what's wrong?" asked the doctor handing Misaki a trash can and started throwing up in

"well, doctor, he keeps throwing up every thirty minutes and I don't know and I'm getting worried, what's wrong, is it a virus that he catch." said Usagi-san sitting on a chair while Misaki sat on the bed

"you guys are lovers, right." said the doctor which Misaki stopped throwing up

"yeah, I have other stuff that I have." said Misaki

"what are they, Misaki?" asked the doctor

"food carvings, mood swings, emotions going crazy when I'm around Usagi-san's family and everyone I know, my feet hurt all the time, my nipples hurt, getting small headaches, I feel tired in the mornings, the nausea and my back hurts a little." said Misaki

"I have one theory." said the doctor

"what is it, doctor." said Usagi-san

"Misaki could be pregnant." said the doctor

"what, I thought woman could only get pregnant." said Misaki

"guys can also if they had sexes so many times, how many times did you cum into Misaki, Usagi-san." asked the doctor

"like twenty or thirty times but that was three months ago." said Usagi-san holding Misaki's hand

"just to be sure, Misaki, here's a cup, I need you pee in it and handed it back to me for research to see if you are pregnant." said the doctor handing Misaki the cup and Misaki went to the bathroom and came back five minutes later with the cup filled

"thank you, I'll be back." said the doctor as he lifted the room

Misaki sat down next to Usagi-san leaning on his shoulder

"Misaki, if you are pregnant, what name for the baby?" asked Usagi-san

"well, if it's a girl: lets name it Artemisia." said Misaki

"after the Greek goddess of the moon?" asked Usagi-san smiling

"yeah but if it's a boy, I want to name it after you, Usagi-san." said Misaki

"after me, huh?" asked Usagi-san

"Akihiko Usami Jr." said Misaki

"those are good names." said Usagi-san

The doctor came back

"I have the results Misaki." said the doctor

"what's the results, doctor?" asked Usagi-san

"Misaki is pregnant but we need to use echo scan to see if its twins or just one are being born in Misaki." said the doctor

They got up and followed the doctor to the room and saw a machine

"Misaki, now lay down and lift your shirt up and I'll put this on your stomach." said the doctor which Misaki did and the doctor put a device on Misaki's stomach

"I see four feet, so you have twins inside you." said the doctor

Misaki and Usagi-san stared at the picture and watched the twins beginning to form inside Misaki

"when will I give birth?" asked Misaki

"well your three months late to realized it so six months from today." said the doctor

"thank you, doctor." said Usagi-san

"what to know the sexes of the twins?" asked the doctor

"yes, Usagi-san?" said Misaki

"yes." said Usagi-san

The doctor put the device back on Misaki's stomach

"that one is girl and the other is a boy." said the doctor

"a boy and a girl." said Misaki

"what names did you pick yet?" asked the doctor

"the girl Artemisia Takahashi Usami and the boy Akihiko Usami Jr.." said Misaki

"The boy named after his father." said the doctor

"doctor, can Misaki and I still have sexes even through he's pregnant." asked Usagi-san

"Usagi-san." said Misaki yelled at him

"mood swings, Misaki, calm down." said Usagi-san kissing Misaki on the lips

"well, no you can't but you can still suck on his penis if he doesn't breathe hard which might may the birth early." said the doctor

"thank you, doctor." said Misai putting his shirt back down and getting down off of the bed

They both lifted and went to the car and drove

"Usagi-san, are you happy, we're are going to have twins." said Misaki rubbing his stomach

"I'm so happy, Misaki that we're going to have a daughter and a son." said Usagi-san putting his hand on Misaki's stomach and rubbed it

"the girl Artemisia Takahashi Usami and the boy Akihiko Usami Jr." said Misaki

"you going to call Takahiro about the news that his little brother is going to be a father." said Usagi-san

"yeah he's going to be a uncle and when we get home." said Misaki

"lets do some baby shopping." said Usagi-san

"really Usagi-san." said Misaki turning around to face Usagi-san

"sure, we need to make a nursery and paint it for the twins and everything for them." said Usagi-san going to a baby store

They both got of the car and went into the store

Misaki was in the girls section while Usagi-san was in the boys section

Misaki found so many outfits for the girl twin

"_Artemisia will look beautiful in these outfit."_ thought Misaki imagining Artemisia in these outfits

Misaki put the outfits on his arm

Misaki went to find Usagi-san in the infant boy section

Usagi-san had three outfits in the basket and was trying to pick more outfits

Usagi-san had the cart with him

"_Akihiko Usami Jr. will look handsome in these outfits."_ thought Usagi-san

"Usagi-san, found some outfits for Akihiko Jr." said Misaki coming up to him and putting the female clothes in the cart.

"how many outfits did you get for Artemisia." said Usagi-san looking at the cute outfits for the infant girl

"like ten outfits." said Misaki

"go look at the cribs, car seats, the strollers and some other stuff, Misaki." said Usagi-san giving Misaki a kiss on the lips and rubbing Misaki's stomach again

Misaki went off and Usagi-san smiled while picking some boy clothes

Misaki found some baby toys, baby pacifiers and some other stuff, Misaki went back to Usagi-san and saw Usagi-san's dad was talking to him

Misaki hide in a aisle to listen to them

"son, why are you in a baby store?" asked Fuyuhiko Usami looking at the baby clothes in the cart next to Usagi-san

"your going to be a grandfather, dad." said Usagi-san

"you got someone pregnant?" asked Fuyuhiko

"yes, I got Misaki pregnant and I'm happy that I'm going to a father." said Usagi-san turning around and picked another outfit and put it in the cart

"that boy isn't good for you, son, one day, he will cheat on you with a woman and you'll never see him again." said Fuyuhiko

"dad, Misaki will never cheat on me, I turned him gay and he thinks woman are mean and he is having twins." said Usagi-san

"one boy and a girl." said Fuyuhiko

"yes." said Usagi-san

"if I was Misaki, after the twins were born, I would give them up for adoption." said Fuyuhiko which caused to Misaki gasped

"dad, I not giving my unformed children inside Misaki up for adoption, I will love the twins no matter what if Misaki wants to do that." said Usagi-san

"well just be careful if Misaki wants that, you said yourself you give Misaki anything he what's and that will be probably what he wants give his children up for adoption." said Fuyuhiko starting to leave

"that's true, I do give Misaki what he wants because I love him." said Usagi-san turning around and saw Misaki standing there with a sad look in his eyes.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" said Usagi-san coming up to Misaki and giving him a hug

"what was your dad saying about me this time?" asked Misaki crying into Usagi-san's shirt

"that we should give the twins up for adoption." said Usagi-san

"I hate your dad, Usagi-san." said Misaki

"Misaki, after the twins are born, do you want to give them up for adoption." said Usagi-san

"I'm not sure, I'm still in college for another two years and you have your book work, I'll probably think about it but I'm going to love them while giving birth to them." said Misaki rubbing his stomach

"but remember giving birth is painful." said Usagi-san getting on his knees and kissed Misaki's stomach

"not in here, Usagi-san." said Misaki as Usagi-san got up

Misaki walked up to the cart and put the baby stuff in the cart

They paid the stuff and went home

They got home

"calling your brother?" asked Usagi-san as Misaki picked up the phone

"yep." said Misaki dialing his brother's phone in

The phone rang

"hello, this is Takahiro, can I help you." said Takahiro

"brother, it's Misaki, I got some news for you." said Misaki

"what's the news, Misaki." said Takahiro

"your going to be a uncle." said Misaki

"I'm having a niece or a nephew." said Takahiro about to cry

"a niece and a nephew." said Misaki

"did Usagi-san get you pregnant?" asked Takahiro

"yes, I been sick for three months but it turned out that I was pregnant, aren't you happy, brother." said Misaki

"I'm so proud of you Misaki, mom and dad will also now the family will continue to grow." said Takahiro

"me and Usagi-san just got home and we brought some baby stuff for the twins where are born." said Misaki

"I'm coming over to see you guys in twenty minutes." said Takahiro

"see you later, brother." said Misaki

"bye." said Takahiro

Misaki hanged the phone up

Misaki sat down on the couch until Usagi-san sat down next to him.

Misaki leaned on Usagi-san's shoulder while his hands were over his stomach

"it seems that you have stop throwing up, Misaki." said Usagi-san

"yep." said Misaki rubbing his stomach

"you what I'm thinking of doing, Misaki." said Usagi-san

"what is it, Usagi-san." said Misaki

"sucking on your penis." said Usagi-san

"my brother is coming over in twenty minutes." said Misaki

"well after he leaves, I'll begin sucking on your penis." said Usagi-san licking Misaki's ear

Then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it, just sit down, Misaki." said Usagi-san

Usagi-san went to the door and opened it and there in the doorway stood Takahiro

"Takahiro, it's been awhile." said Usagi-san giving Takahiro a hug

"where's my little brother at, Usagi-san?" asked Takahiro returning the hug

"here I'm brother." said Misaki getting up from the couch and made his way to his brother and Usagi-san

"Misaki, my little brother, I'm so proud of you that your having twins with Usagi-san." said Takahiro giving Misaki a hug and then feeling on Misaki's stomach

"I think I can feel them starting to kick a little." said Takahiro

"brother, stop that." said Misaki

"when you due, Misaki?' asked Takahiro

"six months from today." said Misaki handing Usagi-san's hand

"I'll be there also when you giving birth to the twins and is Usagi-san going to hold your hands." said Takahiro

"yes, I'm gripping his hands when the pain comes." said Misaki

"yep." said Usagi-san

"I'm hungry for something yummy." said Misaki going into the kitchen and opening the fridge

"so how many months was he late to realized it." said Takahiro

"we went to the doctors today and he said Misaki was three months late to know, so we have six months." said Usagi-san hearing Misaki getting different stuff from the fridge

"let's see, oh I want pineapple dripped in chocolate." Usagi-san hearing Misaki getting his food out

"what will be the names of the twins?" asked Takahiro

"the girl Artemisia Takahashi Usami and the boy Akihiko Usami Jr." said Usagi-san

"he's naming the boy infant after you?" asked Takahiro

"he wanted it but I'm good with that." said Usagi-san

"Misaki what you fixing?' asked Takahiro

"pineapple dripped in chocolate." said Misaki dripping the pineapple in the chocolate

"food carvings, one of the symptoms of being pregnant." said Usagi-san going into the kitchen dripping his finger into the chocolate and put his finger into Misaki's mouth which Misaki licked it off

"Usagi-san, come here for a second." said Takahiro

Usagi-san went up to Takahiro

"you know when woman get pregnant, their belly become so big, well you still love Misaki's stomach?" asked Takahiro

"Takahiro, I don't care how big Misaki's stomach gets, I will still love him." said Usagi-san going back into the kitchen and eating some of the pineapple dripped in chocolate with Misaki

"well I got to go, Misaki, I'll see you in six months, bye." said Takahiro

"bye, big brother." said Misaki coming out of the kitchen with a chocolate dripped pineapple in his between his fingers and giving Takahiro a hug and he lifted the house

"Misaki, ready for me to suck on your penis?" asked Usagi-san grabbing the chocolate from Misaki and leaving the kitchen which Misaki was following him

"give me my chocolate back, Usagi-san." said Misaki going into the bedroom

Usagi-san smiled

"come and get it Misaki." said Usagi-san

Misaki saw the chocolate on the nightstand next to Usagi-san

"Misaki, lay on the bed and I'll drip the chocolate on your body." said Usagi-san which Misaki did

Misaki did lay down while Usagi-san unzipped Misaki's pants and took them off

Usagi-san dripped his fingers into the chocolate and smoothed the chocolate on Misaki's penis

Usagi-san put Misaki's dripped in chocolate covered penis in his mouth

Misaki was moaning when his penis went into Usagi-san's mouth

"Misaki, I'm going to go slow just in case if you give birth." said Usagi-san

"all right." said Misaki with his eyes closed and he gripped the sheets in his hands

Usagi-san was licking the chocolate covered penis until he was finished with the chocolate

"mm that was good, wasn't it, Misaki?" asked Usagi-san helping Misaki up from the bed and onto his legs

"yep." said Misaki putting his hands on Usagi-san's shoulders

"what to make the nursery, Misaki?" asked Usagi-san

"yes." said Misaki

"we'll move everything out of your room into my room and your room will be the nursery." said Usagi-san

"all right." said Misaki

The phone went off.

"hello, oh, hey, Keiichi, what school started already, I'll be there in ten minutes." said Misaki picking the phone up

"Usagi-san, I got go to school, when I get home, we can do the nursery." said Misaki grabbing his bag, give Usagi-san a hug and a kiss and heading to the door

"see you when you home and there will be a surprise." said Usagi-san

"all right." said Misaki

Misaki went to school and with Usagi-san started on the nursery

"hey, Keiichi, what's happening?" asked Misaki walking up to Keiichi

"waiting for you, why does your stomach seemed so big now?" asked Keiichi looking at Misaki's stomach which got a little big

"Usagi-san got me pregnant." said Misaki putting his hands on his stomach

"oh my god, name me the godfather of your baby." said Keiichi holding Misaki's hand

"babies." said Misaki

"babies, your having twins." said Keiichi

"a girl and a boy." said Misaki

"so when are you going to give birth?" asked Keiichi

"in six months from today, Usagi-san will be with me when I'm giving birth so I can grip something tight when the pain comes when I'm in labor." said Misaki as he and Keiichi headed to their class.

"when did you find out that your pregnant?" asked Keiichi

"this morning, Usagi-san took me to the doctors and we found out today." said Misaki

"ask Usagi-san to see if I can the godfather of your twins." said Keiichi

"he'll probably say no if I ask." said Misaki as class started

"but ask though." said Keiichi

The class was taking a test

During the test Keiichi kept looking at Misaki to see if he was in pain.

Misaki was having a hard time to do his test

Three hours later, Misaki finally finished his test and he was the last one to finished his and to leave the room

Keiichi was waiting for Misaki to come out of the room

"Keiichi, was the test hard for you." asked Misaki as he come out of the room and saw Keiichi

"no, it was easy for me." said Keiichi as the headed to the cafeteria

"your finished yours in a hour and ten minutes." said Misaki getting in line for lunch

"what will you have?" asked the lunch lady

"I'll have ramen noodles with barbeque sauce and pineapple dripped in chocolate." said Misaki telling his order to the lunch lady and take it

"he has a weird carving today." said the lunch lady to Keiichi as Misaki lifted

"he's pregnant with twins." said Keiichi

"he's a guy, guys can't get pregnant, only woman can." said the lunch lady

"his boyfriend got him pregnant." said Keiichi taking his order from the lunch lady

Keiichi went over to Misaki and sat down

After lunch, they had another test in another classroom

Misaki sat in the back while Keiichi sat in the front row

Misaki wanted to sit in the back so he could text Usagi-san in class without the teacher knowing

"Usagi-san, I told Keiichi that I was pregnant, can Keiichi be the godfather of the twins?" said Misaki's text message

"NO I don't want Keiichi to be the godfather, oh when you got home, I have a surprise for you so hurry home." said Usagi-san's text message

"all right, bye." said Misaki's text message

"I love you." said Usagi-san's text message

"I love you too." said Misaki's text message

Misaki put his phone back into his pocket and started on his test.

Then ten minutes later, Misaki's phone vibrated went off in his pocket

"did you ask Usagi-san if I could be the godfather?" said Keiichi's text message

"he said no." said Misaki's text message

"ok, did you finished the test yet." said Keiichi's text message

"I'm half done with it." said Misaki's text message

"ok, I finished mine already, when your done, let's go baby shopping." said Keiichi's text message

"me and Usagi-san already went baby shopping this morning." said Misaki's text message

"what to go again?" said Keiichi's text message

"I can't, Usagi-san and I have to do the nursery for the twins and he said he has a surprise for me." said Misaki's test message

"I bet the surprise is the nursery complete already." said Keiichi's text message

"I hope not, I'm goanna be upset if Usagi-san did the nursery without me." said Misaki's text message

"well don't get upset and hurry up on your test." said Keiichi's text message

Misaki put his phone back into his pocket again

Misaki finished his test and he handed it to his teacher and lifted the room and saw Keiichi waiting for him

"I got to go home, Keiichi, see you tomorrow." said Misaki

"bye." said Keiichi heading home

"_I don't know why, I feel like giving the twins up for adoption, I think I might text message Usagi-san that now, I guess."_ thought Misaki getting his phone out his pocket again

"Usagi-san, I don't know why, I think I might want to give up the twins for adoption." said Misaki's text message

"did Keiichi tell you to say that?" said Usagi-san's text message

"no it wasn't Keiichi, it was when I was taking my test and your dad's voice in my head kept saying adoption." said Misaki's text message

"are you sure that's what you want." said Usagi-san's text message

"yes, I still have more tests at school which are going to drive me crazy" said Misaki's text message

"we will go to the adoption place tomorrow and place the twins for adoption for a couple to adopt until what age so you want them back." said Usagi-san's test message

"when there six years old so they can see their real parents for the first time." said Misaki's text message

"ok if that's your choice I'm good with that." said Usagi-san's text message

"your not mad at me, are you." said Misaki's text message

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my dad for saying adoption, so when the twins are born, he won't see his grandchildren, when you got home, I'll comfort you." said Usagi-san's text message

"we still doing the nursery." said Misaki's text message

"you bet, you on your way home." said Usagi-san's text message

"I should be at the apartment in five minutes if this guy in front of me doesn't move." said Misaki's text message

"who is it?" said Usagi-san's text message

"hold for a second." said Misaki's text message

"excuse me, sir, the light is green which means you can go." said Misaki which the man turned around and caused Misaki to gasp

It was Haruhiko Usami standing in front of Misaki

"Usagi-san its your brother Haruhiko." said Misaki's text message

"why is my brother there." said Usagi-san's text message

"I think your dad told your brother that I was pregnant." said Misaki's text message

"great, try to get away from my brother quickly as possible." said Usagi-san's text message

"I'll try." said Misaki's text message

"um hey, Haruhiko, what's up." said Misaki

"my dad told me that my brother got you pregnant." said Haruhiko

"yeah, me and Usagi-san are going to have twins." said Misaki backing away from Haruhiko

"if I got you pregnant, we would have triplets and I would you and the babies with respect." said Haruhiko grabbing Misaki's hands

Misaki started to panic

"get away from me Haruhiko." said Misaki snatching his hands away from Haruhiko

"no, I love you, you shall be mine even if I have to kill my brother and take you." said Haruhiko

"you will not get me to be with you." said Misaki running away from Haruhiko

"yes, I will one day." screamed Haruhiko so everyone could hear him.

"Usagi-san, Haruhiko said this to me if he got me pregnant and me and him have triplets, he would respect me and the babies and then he said that he would kill you and I would be his." said Misaki's text message

"don't worry about, we'll deal about it later after the twins are born." said Usagi-san's text message

"ok, I should be at the apartment in five minutes." said Misaki's text message

Misaki got home

Three months later, Usagi-san still found Misaki still attractive even through his stomach has gotten a more bigger and they finished doing the nursery

Misaki was sleeping in their bedroom because he took the week off from school while Usagi-san was at the office with Eri Aikawa doing his novel so they couldn't disturb Misaki

Misaki woke up around ten o'clock and noticed a note from Usagi-san and he picked it up and read it

"Misaki, at the office with Eri doing my novel so we could not disturb while you were sleeping, I should be back home at four if Eri doesn't get mad at me since my novel is due in five days, if you have any problems please call me real fast, I love you and the twins, if you get bored you can read some of my novels in the bedroom or you can go out and do some shopping and tomorrow we'll go to the adoption and them and pick a couple for the twins and you don't have to due your chores." said Usagi-san's note

Misaki smiled at the note and put the note back down on the nightstand and got up

Misaki went to take a shower and after the shower, he went into the nursery and looked around

On the girls side was pink with blue and yellow flowers and the name of the girl's name and on the boys side was blue with red and blue cars and the name of the boy's name.

Toys were in a corner, some of the toys were teddy bears since Misaki and Usagi-san collected teddy bears

Everything was sat up in the room so when the twins turn six years old, they would return to them

Misaki didn't do any of his chores since he can't bend over anymore since his stomach is a little more bigger

Misaki went into the kitchen and made a steak omelet with barbeque sauce in it.

Misaki put his hand on his stomach and then felt something hitting him in the stomach

"oh, its them kicking around." said Misaki feeling them kick again

Misaki lied down on the couch and a took a two hour nap since walking around in the apartment made him a little tied

He woke up around twelve thirty and went out of the apartment and did some shopping

He went to a book store

He purchased a book about giving birth to your first child and sat down outside reading it while eating lunch

"excuse me, sir." said a man

Misaki looked up and gasped

"Fuyuhiko, what do you what?" asked Misaki putting his book down and was about to grab his cell phone

"I'm here to make a offer for you, Misaki." said Fuyuhiko sitting down in front of Misaki

"what's the offer, Fuyuhiko." said Misaki taking out his cell phone and sent a text message to Usagi-san that his father is here at a restaurant is bothering him

"well, after you give birth to the twins, I want you to sign and hand them over to me." said Fuyuhiko taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Misaki

"I would never hand the twins over to you, you'll probably kill them or something." said Misaki ripping the paper up and getting up and leaving Fuyuhiko

"_that is what I was thinking of."_ thought Fuyuhiko

Misaki walked away with his book in his hands and saw Usagi-san running up to Misaki

"what's did my father what this time." said Usagi-san kissing Misaki

"he made an offer with me." said Misaki being Usagi-san's arms

"what was the offer." said Usagi-san

"he wanted me to hand over the twins after they were born." said Misaki

"you said no." said Usagi-san

"yes, I did." said Misaki

"instead of you going home and being alone, how about you come to office with me and hang out with Eri and me." said Usagi-san

Misaki nodded

They went to the office and stayed there

Two and a half months later, everyone at Misaki's school knew that he was pregnant and they were happy for him

Misaki and Usagi-san went to the adoption place and they picked a married couple to let them adopt the twins

Misaki was due in six days which was making Misaki and Usagi-san nervous

School was over, Usagi-san was waiting for Misaki to come to the car

He saw Misaki walking with some friends with his books in his bag

"Misaki, send me pictures of the twins when their born." said a female student

"I will, Tyina." said Misaki

Tyina looked behind Misaki and saw Usagi-san in the car waiting for Misaki

"all right, Misaki, see you tomorrow in class." said Tyina staring to leave

"hey, Misaki, what's up." said a male student

Misaki turned around and saw a sixteen years old boy running up to him

"hey, Gryas." said Misaki

"um, Mrs. Tepas is looking for you." said Gryas

"what does she want, if I make Usagi-san wait more, he'll get mad." said Misaki putting his hand on his stomach which got a little more bigger

"I think she wants to see you because since your due in six days, I think she wants you to take the next six days off from school." said Gryas

"I'll go see her." said Misaki but didn't know that his book bag was opened and his books and papers came out, some of the students saw what happened and they happened since they knew Misaki was pregnant

A nineteen years old girl picked up Misaki's books while a twenty one years old boy picked Misaki's papers.

"thanks Hina and Jasl." said Misaki as they put his stuff back into his bag

"your welcome, Misaki, remember I want to the twins and I want to play with them." said Hina giving Misaki a hug while Jasl just lifted them

"what's wrong with Jasl today." said Misaki watching Jasl leaving the school

"he's probably jealous that your getting everyone's attention since your having twins inside." said Hina

"its not my fault that I'm having twins." said Misaki

"its not Usagi-san's fault either." said Hina

"It's his cum fault, he put his seed in me." said Misaki

"calm down or you'll be giving now." said Hina

"I wish I was giving birth right now, I can't take these symptoms and me and Usagi-san are getting nervous soon the twins will be here." said Misaki

"me too." said Hina

"I got to go and see Mrs. Tepas for something." said Misaki leaving Hina

"bye Misaki." said Hina waving goodbye

Misaki went back into the building and passed so many teachers until he got into Mrs. Tepas' room

"Mrs. Tepas?" said Misaki

Mrs. Tepas turned around and saw Misaki in the doorway

"oh Misaki, come in." said Mrs. Tepas

"I can't stay long, Usagi-san is waiting for me." said Misaki

"the point that I wanted to see you is that the Dean of the school and me want you take the week off from school since you'll be giving birth in six days." said Mrs. Tepas going to her desk

"thank you, Mrs. Tepas." said Misaki

"your welcome, Misaki and send pictures of the babies." said Mrs. Tepas

"I will." said Misaki leaving the room and leaving the school and saw Usagi-san in the car for him

Misaki headed to the car and got in

"you know I hate waiting for you." said Usgai-san driving off

"I know but some of my friends and some of my teachers want pictures of the twins and Mrs. Tepas said I could take the next six days off." said Misaki

"we don't know when you'll give birth." said Usagi-san

"it will be a surprise for us." said Misaki

They got home

Five days later

Misaki was cooking dinner and Usagi-san was in his office doing his novel

Misaki turned around to get something and felt something liquid sliding down his leg

"_my water broke, their coming."_ thought Misaki as he made his way to the couch and lied down

"Usagi-san." yelled Misaki

"yes Misaki, is dinner ready." said Usagi-san

"no, my water just broke." said Misaki

Usagi-san ran out of the office and where Misaki was at

"their coming, Misaki." said Usagi-san

"not yet, I'm in labor." said Misaki holding his stomach and closing his eyes and started to be in pain

"I'll call the doctor so he can come over." said Usagi-san grabbing his cell phone from his pocket

"I'll call brother." said Misaki grabbing his cell phone from his pocket

"hello, this is Takahiro." said Takahiro

"brother, my water broke, the twins are coming, can you come over." said Misaki while still being in pain

"I'll be over there in twenty minutes as soon as I can." said Takahiro hanging the phone up

Misaki put the down next to him

Usagi-san come in and sat down next to Misaki

"The doctor will be here in ten minutes, take your pants off and spread your legs apart and lay down so when the doctor comes, you'll be ready." said Usagi-san which Misaki did and Usagi-san lied a blanket over Misaki's stomach

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang

Usagi-san got up and opened it and saw the doctor at the door

"come in, Doctor." said Usagi-san which the doctor did and saw Misaki lying on the couch

"all right, Misaki, I need you to lift you legs in the air so the babies can come of you." said the Doctor which Misaki listen

Misaki was holding Usagi-san's hands

"ok, Misaki, I want you to give me a big hard push." said the doctor which Misaki was pushing hard while breathing lightly and his eyes closed

"this hurts." said Misaki

"I know, Misaki, giving birth is painful." said Usagi-san kissing Misaki on the forehead

"I can see the head of the baby, one more big push, Misaki." said the doctor

Misaki really hard until he heard a baby crying.

The baby come out and was crying in a high pitch cry

"it's a girl, Misaki." said the doctor handing the baby to Misaki

"hello, Artemisia, welcome to the world, happy birthday." said Misaki kissing Artemisia on the forehead and heading her to Usagi-san to hold

Then the doorbell rang

"that must be brother." said Misaki

"I'll get it." said Usgai-san

Usagi-san got up with Artemisia in his arms and opened the door

"Takahiro, you miss of the twins birth." said Usagi-san

"it's that my niece?" asked Takahiro seeing Artemisia in Usagi-san's arms

"yep, say hello to your niece Artemisia Takahashi Usami." Usagi-san handing Takahiro the baby

"she's beautiful, what about the boy twin?" asked Takahiro

"Misaki hasn't birth him out yet." said Usagi-san

"Usagi-san." said Misaki

Usagi-san went back to the couch and held Misaki's hands again

"ok, another big push and we'll be done." said the doctor

Misaki started pushing hard again.

"I can see the head, Misaki, one big push." said the doctor

Misaki push really hard until he heard a cry

The baby come out and was crying with a normal cry

"it's a boy, Misaki." said the doctor handing the baby to Misaki

"hello, Akihiko Usami Jr., welcome to the world and happy birthday also." said Misaki hugging Akihiko Jr.

Usagi-san took the baby out of Misaki's arms and put the baby in Takahiro's arms

The doctor lifted the house

Usagi-san gave a hug to Misaki

"you did wonderful Misaki, I'm so proud of you." said Usagi-san

"I'm a little shaky right now." said Misaki

"I know." said Usagi-san

Misaki looked at Takahiro with his children

"hello, my niece and nephew." said Takahiro

"Misaki, ready to go to the ready to the adoption place and let them be adopted." said Usagi-san as Misaki got up, put his pants back on and went up to Takahiro

"yeah, I'm ready for them to be adopted." said Misaki as he took Artemisia out of Takahiro's hands while Usagi-san took Akihiko Jr. out of Takahiro's arms also

"Misaki, you just gave birth to them and now your giving them up." said Takahiro

"until their six years old, brother." said Misaki

"all right, let me take a picture of them in your arms, Misaki." said Takahiro

"Usagi-san, can you take some pictures also, everyone at school wants a photo of them." said Misaki as Usagi-san put Akihiko Jr. in Misaki's arms

Misaki stood there with the twins in his arms smiling as the cameras went off

After the picture taking, Misaki and Usagi-san went to the adoption place

A woman saw them coming

"may I help you with something?" asked the woman

"hi, we made an appotiment about six months that my lover was pregnant with twins, we were going to give the twins up for adoption." said Usagi-san holding Akihiko Jr. in his arms

The lady looked on the computer

"ah, yes, the couple that you choice are here, hold on a second." said the woman as she lifted to go to another room

"want to say goodbye to them, Misaki." said Usagi-san

"yes." said Misaki looking at Artemisia in his arms

Usagi-san smiled

"bye, Artemisia, you'll come to us when you turn six years old, so will you Akihiko Jr." said Misaki looking at the infant boy in Usagi-san's arms

The boy infant was looking at Misaki and then smiled

"he smiled, Misaki." said Usagi-san looking at Akihiko Jr.

Misaki smiled and started to cry

"Sorry, we back, here is the couple that you choose." said the woman with a young trained couple

"are those the twins." said the married woman looking at the twins

"yes." said Misaki handed Artemisia to the woman as Usagi-san handed Akihiko Jr. to the man

"we'll bring them back to your house when they turn six years old." said the woman as she and her husband lifted the building with the twins

Misaki and Usagi-san also lifted the building and they got into the car and went home and got inside

Misaki started to cry while Usagi-san was holding him to comfort him.

"I miss them already." said Misaki

"I know." said Usagi-san hugging Misaki as he started to cry also

They went into their bedroom and cried until Usagi-san and Misaki started to have sexes.

The End

Please Review

I hoped you like it


End file.
